


Serenade

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a crackfic. Written for the Kinkfest prompt:  Lina/Gourry: Music - Either Gourry or Lina attempt to serenade the other and it totally works (except for pissing off the other guests and the innkeeper).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Slayers" and I make no profit.

Lina dug into the feast set before her. The part of her that wondered where Gourry was was elbowed aside by the part of her that was hungry. He'd been acting weird all day anyway. Denser than usual. Lina wondered if he was feeling okay. She made a mental note to check on him after dinner and took a bite out of her roast chicken.

The door to the inn swung open and in walked Gourry. Before Lina had the time to register that he had even left the inn without her noticing, she realized that he was followed by four musicians: a young man playing the guitar, and older woman with a violen, another woman with a flute and a man with a set of bagpipes.

Lina dropped her roast chicken into her mashed potatos. "Gourry?" she asked.

He smiled and snapped his fingers. The band started to play a slow, sweet tune. "This is for you, Lina." 

Lina blinked in confusion as he knelt before her and handed her a single red rose which she took automatically. And then her jaw dropped when he started to sing:

I love you!

All around the dining hall, patrons put their hands over their ears as the off key strains of Gourry's song hit their ears. Only Lina was immune. She stared at him in stunned silence.

Gourry stood up from his kneeling position and spread his arms:

I love you!  
Oh, Lina, it's so true!  
I really dooooooooo!  
Loooooooove, love you!

His voice walked high and higher along the scale until it cracked. He brought his arms in and folded them over his heart. From the table nearest to the door a little boy shouted, "You suck!"

Fortunately neither of them heard him. Lina clasped her hands and brought them to her face, which now had a soft, pleasant blush. Her heart started fluttering in her chest and she sighed a little. Finally! Finally he was making a move!

You are the sun in my life!  
With you fun is rife!  
I hope you'll be my wife!  
Be my wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!

He reached out and grabbed her hands and lifted her out of her seat. She followed him mechanically and did not object when he started to dance with her.

Because I love you!  
Oh, Lina, it's so true!  
I'd be really blue!  
With out you!

People started getting up out of their seats and leaving en mass. Nonetheless Gourry continued:

Your eyes are red!  
Your hair is red!  
Your face is not red!  
With me, tears you'll never shed!

Because I love you!  
Oh, Lina, it's so true!  
And...And...

Gourry forrowed his brow as he tried to remember the next line. Which was when the innkeeper decided to step in, "Sir, we've taken up a collection. Here's 100 gold coins," he said, holding out a hat, "Please stop singing!"

Lina turned to him and took the hat, "Throw in free dinner and board and it's a deal!"

The innkeeper sighed and nodded. Lina turned and winked at Gourry, putting an arm around him. "Come on Gourry, you can stay in my room tonight!"

And so it was that Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev officially became a couple.


End file.
